Buy Me a Rose
by LSMunch
Summary: Hermione and Snape are married, but hermione doesn't seem to be happy. How des Snape solve this little problem? Read and see!


Disclaimer: Sadly, i do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. It all belongs to that genius of a woman JK Rowling and i somewhat resent her for it.

Now, on with the show

We met at school. In Potions class. It was first year, her first year, that is. She knew the answer to every question I asked Potter. I was somewhat impressed, but I of course did not show it. As she progressed through school, she became more and more intelligent. Beautiful, as well, though she did not flaunt it as most girls did. She worked hard and diligently. She did some of the best work I've ever seen. I began to notice something in her fifth year. She started paying more attention to me than was necessary. I would catch her staring at me during meal times or even in class. Instinctively, I knew she was becoming attracted to me and I, in turn, began to become attracting to her. What man wouldn't?

Her sixth year, feelings were as strong as ever and that Valentine's Day, we both managed to escape the entirely pink Great Hall. I believe she avoided it so as to approach me. I found her walking down to the dungeons mindlessly. So mindless, in fact, that she bumped into me. I called her to my office and strengthened my silencing and locking spells. We confessed our love and she endured me trying to get used to being with someone romantically. No one was the wiser and after she graduated, we were wed. I went back to work at Hogwarts to teach again after a year off. The defeat of the Dark Lord came and went, with many deaths along the way. Professor Dumbledore, a couple of Weasleys, my godson Draco, Lucius and a few other close friends. I threw myself into my work, slightly depressed, I believe. Even she couldn't help me with dealing with Professor Dumbledore's death. I tried to console her about Ron Weasley's death in return. It seemed as if only Potter could help her with that and only Minerva McGonagall could help me.

She got herself a high position in the Ministry after that fool Fudge was killed. We both worked long days, mine being longer. We still spent a lot of personal time together and we sometimes assisted each other in work related subjects. We were happy together. I was happy. She was happy.

_He works hard to give her all _

_He thinks she needs_

_Three car garage_

_Her own credit card_

_He pulls in late to wake her up_

_with a kiss goodnight_

_If he could only read her mind_

I gave her just about everything she asked for, even a little boy named Ron. I took some time off when she had Ron and we spent time together with the baby, being parents. I went back to work and after a few days back, started coming home late, trying to catch up on work and students. I would often tiptoe into our room around midnight and slip into bed, kissing her good night before going to sleep. It lasted for a couple months. I was happy and so was she.

_She'd say:_

_Buy me a rose_

_Call me from work_

_Open a door for me,_

_What would it hurt?_

_Show me you love me by the look in your eyes_

_These are the little things_

_I need the most in my life_

I tried to be romantic, but it was hard. She knew that I had never been really social or romantic and she knew she was lucky to have gotten me as far as she did. Our anniversary was the only time I could really loosen up.

_Now the days have grown_

_To years of feeling all alone_

_She can't help but wonder what_

_she's doing wrong_

_Lately she'd try anything to turn his head_

_Would it make a difference if she said:_

Ron was in Hogwarts himself for a few years before I began to notice a change in her. She acted more coldly toward me when I did something wrong or when I yelled too much at Ron. I became alarmed that something was wrong with our relationship. I didn't want to lose her. She was what I lived for, even if I couldn't tell her that face to face.

_Buy me a rose_

_Call me from work_

_Open a door for me,_

_What would it hurt?_

_Show me you love me by the look in your eyes_

_These are the little things_

_I need the most in my life_

I tried and tried but I just gave up. Years of stirring potions had my nimble fingers in arthritis. I hated it. I knew I was getting old. I'm twenty years older than she is and I should have realized that I would begin to get creaky long before she did. I started brewing potions to help the arthritis and various other problems. I was still teaching.

_And the more that he lives,_

_The less that he tries_

_To show her the love that he holds inside_

_And the more that she gives,_

_The more that he sees_

_This is a story of you and me_

I began to think a lot on our relationship and trying to figure out what was wrong. I finally figured it out. We. Us. You and me. Our child, our love, our life. It was about her and me. I couldn't believe I had been so blind.

_So I bought you a rose_

_On the way home from work_

_To open the door to a heart that I hurt_

_And I hope you notice this look in my eyes_

_Cause I'm gonna make things right_

_For the rest of your life_

I patched things up nicely. I came home one day with a rose from the school gardens. I had granted permission for Ron to sleep at a friend's house for the weekend. It was just her and me for the weekend. I explained to her that I did love her and that she was the reason I lived life so much better than I had before. I told her that I did love her and though I might not be great at expressing it, I'd die if she ever left. It was true. It was from my heart and she knew it. I couldn't have said those things if they didn't come from my heart. We spent our two days of freedom in each other's arms, talking, amongst other things. I was 62 that year, but I felt like 30, a feeling I hadn't had in a long time. Every day since I've felt 30 and I know I will be for life.

_And I'm gonna hold you tonight_

_And do all those little things for the rest of your life_

A/N: Thanks fo reading and i hope you enjoyed. Now review, please!!!!


End file.
